User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart X-Treme
}} Mario Kart X-Treme, also known as Mario Kart 11 in Japan, is a kart-racing game exclusive to the Nintendo HDS. It is the eleventh Mario Kart game in the series. Much like Insanity and Halfpipe Frenzy, Mario Kart X-Treme uses HammerBro101 Wi-Fi Connection. The amount of racers returns to 12, just like Wii and 8. Roster There are 20 returning characters, as well as 4 new ones. Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Comes in different colors Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Comes in different colors Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Daisy.png|Daisy Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Comes in different colors Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo Comes in different colors Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones Comes in different colors Toadette111.png|Toadette ROB - Mario Kart DS2.png|R.O.B. ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Legit Fawful.png|Fawful New Driver Rookie - Mario Kart Wii.png|Rookie New Driver Toadsworth - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Toadsworth New Driver Popple.png|Popple New Driver Items Mario Kart X-Treme introduces two new items: the P-Switch and the Special Crown. The special items from the two previous installments are absent from the game. The Thunder Cloud and Super Leaf, which were absent from Halfpipe Frenzy, return in this game. Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Quintuple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Quintuple Green Shell Quintuple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Quintuple Red Shell Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper Behavior Changed POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Behavior Changed Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Starman Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Glowless Lightning Bolt - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Lightning Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Crownless Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower Borderless Phantom Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ghost Item Box Super Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Leaf Behavior Changed Special Crown - Mario Kart Wii.png|Special Crown New Item P-Switch NSMB2.png|P-Switch New Item Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant Thunder Cloud - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud Behavior Changed Paratroopa Shell - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Paratroopa Shell Behavior Changed Items *Blooper: Makes ink slicks appear on the track. Anyone who touches one will spin out. *POW Block: Can be thrown forward and can be used thrice. For each use, it flattens. and flips over nearby racers. Can also be held behind the kart and thrown backward. *Thunder Cloud: Can be thrown forward, and when it hits another racer, it strikes that racer. Can also be held behind the kart. *Super Leaf: Frees up an item slot when used, and the tail swings automatically. New Items *P-Switch: Turns the nearest racer's items into Brick Blocks, rendering him unable to use or obtain any items for 10 seconds. *Special Crown: Boosts all stats to maximum, but doesn't provide invincibility. Tracks Mushroom Cup *Fawful Circuit *Peach Lake *Windy Valley *Pumpkin Hill Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Speed Highway *Metal Harbor *Death Chamber Star Cup *Eternal Engine *Sky Deck *Crazy Gadget *Bowser's Castle Special Cup *Red Mountain *Hot Shelter *Comsic Wall *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GBA Cheep Cheep Island *Wii Toad's Factory *N64 Kalamari Desert *DS Delfino Pier Banana Cup *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *SNES Choco Island 1 *Wii Daisy Circuit *GBA Cheese Land Leaf Cup *N64 Frappe Snowland *Wii DK Summit *U Dolphin Shoals *GCN Mushroom City Lightning Cup *NS Bullet Station *N64 Bowser's Castle *3DS Wario Shipyard *Wii Moonview Highway Ranks S Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|S Rank: Crystal colored A Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|A Rank: Gold colored B Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|B Rank: Silver colored C Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|C Rank: Bronze colored D Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|D Rank: Steel colored E Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|E Rank: Rusty metal colored F Rank - Mario Kart X-Treme.png|F Rank: Green colored Trivia *This is the first Mario Kart game since Super Circuit to have Bowser's Castle in the Star Cup. *Most of the nitro tracks in this game are based on stages from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. *In this game, the Shell Cup's symbol is a Paratroopa Shell instead of a Green Shell. Category:Blog posts